Le ale a
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Comme le titre le dit, profitez de ce petit OS qui est en quelque sorte la suite de Hold up. Slash Mcdanno. Lemon.


_Une idée très bébête qui m'est venue en passant. Une sorte de petit chapitre manquant à une de mes histoires. Je ne vous dis pas laquelle, sinon je vais vous enlever tout le plaisir de la découverte ^^^^_

« Oh… Oh babe t'arrêtes pas, t'arrêtes surtout pas ! »

Ce n'était pas du tout son objectif ce soir. C'était un moment spécial après une journée difficile pour eux deux, l'un comme l'autre en avait besoin. Les souvenirs d'une fameuse semaine leurs revenaient fréquemment en tête, surtout pour le blond. Mais dans ces cas-là, l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux à la toute première seconde était toujours présent pour lui. Depuis le début de leur relation plus que professionnelle, il l'avait toujours été.

Et là à cet instant, il l'était encore, déshabillant ce corps magnifique avec des mains expertes, caressantes et tendres couvrant chaque parcelle de sa peau avec sa langue, griffant légèrement de ses ongles mal taillés, mordillant les bouts de chair rosés en passant, passant ses mains rugueuses dans son dos envoyant de multiples frissons circuler le long de la colonne vertébrale de celui-ci. Même s'il se laissait totalement dominer, coincé entre ce mur et le corps bouillant de son amant, il ne l'arrêterait pour rien au monde. C'était trop bon, c'était trop… Il n'avait pas de mots ! Une chose était sûre : sur ce coup-là, il réussissait à tout lui faire oublier… Même jusqu'à son nom !

Après ce lent et délicieux moment de torture, il crut totalement défaillir quand des lèvres se posèrent sur son membre, passant sa langue autour de la tête avant de descendre sa bouche en de petites touches de haut en bas, atteignant progressivement les petites bourses gonflées, laissant passer sa langue de nouveau à travers la barrière de ses lèvres pour en prendre soin à son tour, une à une. Les jambes du plus jeune commençaient à le lâcher et il faillit tomber au sol quand il sentit des mains glisser sur son fessier rebondi, les massant avec délicatesse. Une d'elles ou plus précisément un doigt s'insinua entre ses globes effectuant des mouvements circulaires autour de son intimité avant de bouger très lentement en lui. Il dut se pincer les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas s'exprimer trop fort. Les lèvres d'un côté, les mains de l'autre, il se sentait atteindre le septième ciel. Cette petite gâterie était une des meilleures qu'il n'ait jamais eues et il était au bord du gouffre à présent. Une chaleur intense le traversait de toutes parts, il allait y arriver, il allait y arriver, il allait…

« Hum, hum. »

Un éclaircissement de gorge les sortit de leur bulle, les faisant légèrement sursauter. Une rougeur intense monta aux joues du blond pendant que le brun se passait les mains sur le visage, tentant de reprendre contenance. Le plaisir était bel et bien passé et Danny se rhabillait à la hâte. Mais une main le stoppa au moment de la chemise.

« Oui ? »

« Euh messieurs, vous êtes dans un endroit public et ce genre de… Ce genre de petits amusements n'est pas vraiment autorisé. »

« 5-0, tous les droits nous sont accordés… Surtout celui de tester l'efficacité de cette cabine pour savoir si elle était suffisamment résistante. »

« Mais Monsieur… »

Le brun avait brandi son badge et jeté son regard qui avait convaincu plus d'un suspect à lâcher l'affaire. Ce qui marcha immédiatement.

« Non, non mais je n'y crois pas, ce n'est pas possible ça. Non mais tu ne vas pas bien toi ce n'est pas possible. T'es vraiment qu'un animal, toi tu le sais ça ? Ya rien à faire, faut toujours que tu fasses comme toi t'en as envie quand tu en as envie, tu… »

Le Seal reprit ses lèvres passionnément le coupant de nouveau dans son monologue. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage et il coinça de nouveau son homme contre le mur.

« Ah oui et qui a demandé de remplacer des mauvais souvenirs par des meilleurs ? »

« Oui mais pas comme ça, tu cherches qu'à nous créer des problèmes avec Dennings toi. »

« Bah quoi, quels meilleurs souvenirs que ça ? »

Danny savait qu'il marquait un point. Au fond de lui, il le savait mais il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas… Mais la bouche dévorant son cou lui fit perdre toute once de raison en quelques secondes, lui faisant oublier de nouveau qu'ils étaient… Dans une cabine d'essayage de supermarché…

Fin…

Ok je sors ^^^^ Pour ceux qui ont lu Hold up, je pense que vous avez compris la référence (non, non ne se fais pas du tout de pub toumtoumtoumloum.) Et yeah, H-11 : non je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir, c'est horrible ! JE… N'EN…PEUX…PLUS !


End file.
